<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Codex Entry: The Storm Coast by laughingtoucan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298963">Codex Entry: The Storm Coast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingtoucan/pseuds/laughingtoucan'>laughingtoucan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diary/Journal, Gen, Multiple Inquisitors (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingtoucan/pseuds/laughingtoucan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Manni talks about the weather.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Codex Entry: The Storm Coast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Codex text:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Never had a problem with storm. Even rattling the boughs of the forest trees or thundering across empty plains, I never had a reason to fear it. We knew how to read the skies and plan safely—when to lay low and when to press in travel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I spent enough of my childhood curled up in our aravel, listening to the rain pour, that I thought it could do no wrong by me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meeting the Storm Coast was jarring to say the least. The chill here binds, the humidity penetrating. The sea froths and struggles against the shoreline, pounding the rocks, reaching for anything that might fall too closely to it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve seen the sea, seen calm waters beckon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Coast here upsets me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I feel childish for the admission...but it does. The dark water pulses like a living heart, the spray stings my eyes and my feet can’t find purchase on any surface. The shoreline kelp threatens to tangle my feet and the polished basalt tries to throw me to the waters, too slippery to navigate alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cadash caught my hand once when I slipped. My legs had gone out from under me as we tried to make our way around an outcropping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My mind was well ahead of my body—I could already feel the water surrounding me, closing over my head and sealing me into darkness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But that contact brought me back—I was a foot into the water, with nothing below me but hidden abyss. His grip tightened, helping haul me back. His voice rough as the surf, quieter than his usual boisterousness but loud enough to hear over the crashing of waves—he asked me if I was alright. He kept hold of me til we reached drier land, the weight of his hand reassuring, grounding...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m so ashamed I ever thought less of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This place, it makes me feel so small, so insignificant. It would devour me without a second thought, immediately forgetting me, erasing me from the world as I drowned in murky, impenetrable waters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Being the Herald—whatever that means, I’m already so terrified of the weight they want us all to bear. A single mistake on my part could levee so much violence toward my people. Are we not struggling enough, be it within city or clanned? We are barely citizens of Thedas and certainly no equal to any human. They claim it must be so and back their words with strength we have not owned in centuries.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If this is truly the doing of their god, their dear Maker, why must this action be so cruel? Why an elf? Why me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This place, this horrible, upsetting place only reminds me of that—where every step, every word skirts the edge of destruction.</em>
</p><p><em>I hate it here</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Private journal of Inquisitor Manni Lavellan,<br/>
9:40 Dragon</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>